


Cherry On Top

by NotAvi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College, College AU, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Drinking Games, Fluff, Games, Ice Cream, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Multi, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Party, Pole Dancing, Pole dancer jimin, Power Bottom Park Jimin, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Strangers to Lovers, Stripclubs, dahyun, dancer dahyun, gay jimin, hopemin - Freeform, jihope - Freeform, maybe smut, namjin - Freeform, poledancer jimin, slight angst, straight to gay hoseok, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAvi/pseuds/NotAvi
Summary: BTS college au~ Jihope and a bit of other ships too ;)) Tags will be added as I update!It can be challenging, moving to a new town and starting on a new school, even if it's in pursuit of a dream. And Hoseok definitely don't think it helps that the guy who works in the ice cream shop goes in a couple of his classes, is popular, and also annoyingly hot.





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Hoseok wondered if he'd be stuck forever. Not psychically, but mentally stuck in a position he just couldn't get out of. He felt as if even though he moved from town to town, there wasn't a reason for it - he would return to his dusty grey couch soon anyways, sit and stare, stare and sit and wonder.

Just like last night, he now sat down heavily, letting out a breath, and closing his eyes for a moment. Only now, the room around him was different. The air felt fresher, new, the light too intense. He resistantly opened his eyes, staring at the blank, white wall in front of him.  
He just moved to Lilydale, the name sounding like something from the fantasy-books he read a lot as a child. The new apartment smelled like paint and dust, the old couch not helping on the case. He knew he should throw it away, literally everyone who visited him had wholeheartedly agreed ... But something in him were resistant every time he stood up to drag it out. It annoyed him as well, as he felt like the couch was a part of the feeling of being stuck. He turned his head to the window, the thin blue curtains flowing gently at the light breeze streaming through one of the open windows. Outside there were black cars, silver lampposts, blue sky. A thin, ratchet tree providing a small spot of shadow on the sidewalk; the leaves being light green, vibrating in the wind - reminding him of the tree in his garden. Or, old garden.

He was quickly cut out of his trance by a loud slam, the door being forcefully opened - the door knob probably already haven made a hole in his new walls. Hoseok looked over, a smile widening as he saw Taehyung, better known as Tae, standing there, two enormous bags in his hands.  
"Hobi!" Tae shouted, dropping the bags and throwing himself at the couch. Hoseok let out a chuckle, moving over a bit to make more room for the boy as he greeted him. Tae sighed and leaned back, making himself more comfortable. "You don't know how long I've been wandering around, trying to find your damn house."  
Hoseok smiled, happy to finally have some company in the strange, new silence. Tae glanced around the room, not looking further excited. "Don't you have any other furniture or something? Lookin' like a prison-cell in here."  
Hoseok couldn't help but laugh, following Taes eyes around the room. "Of course I do. The truck just isn't here yet."  
Tae lifted an eyebrow, still not impressed. "And the couch?"  
"Brought it here myself."  
The younger boy looked confused a moment before rolling his eyes, trying to look annoyed - but Hoseok could see the smile playing on his lips.  
"Oh - right. 'Cause you can drive and stuff. Got it." Tae said with cynical expression.  
Hoseok laughed again, the other boy always able to bring a smile to his face. Always able to make him forget the worried thoughts for some time.  
He nods to the bags. "What did you bring?"  
Taes eyes lit up again, pulling one of the bags over and emptying it on the floor. "Just all the best foods in all of town!"  
Hoseok suddenly realized he was quite hungry, staring at all the takeout, snacks and a few beers Tae had brought. He picked up a can, chuckling as he opened it. "You're a champ Tae. Cheers!"

The weather stayed calm and clear, even in the afternoon, when the temperature dropped at least fifteen degrees Celsius. Tae left a little hour ago, Hoseok now welcoming the movers and their truck, helping them carry the last of his things inside.  
It was like the city was a bit more alive at nighttime. Neon-lights and lights from cars, the shadows hiding the faces of all the young people roaming the streets. Many of them probably preparing to start at LCA - Lilydale College of Arts - like himself.  
He helped one of the movers carry his fridge, stumbling inside the kitchen and placing it down with a grunt, wiping sweat off his forehead.  
Heading outside, something cought his eye on the corner, a couple houses down the street. Three dark silhouettes, one leaning against the wall, one standing with a cigarette and another, slightly shorter - assumably a boy, Hoseoks age. The reason for his interest was the short boy and his bleach blonde hair, bright in the dark. Hoseok stood and looked at his silhouette, not being able to make out any features or words he was saying. Then he was laughing, Hoseok hearing the sound ringing in the air like silverbells, and he got chills. He shook his head, he was being ridiculous. He was probably just cold - that was the only logical explanation. Cold and paranoid about the new city ... Yes that must be it. He turned around and picked up a chair, carrying it inside after stealing the blonde boy a last glance.  
He should get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ It's Avi. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Cherry On Top! I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think in the comments, or if you have any questions or requests. See ya~✨


	2. Chapter 2

Hoseok woke up with renewed hope. Now that he finally actually moved away, instead of just traveling, he had a good chance of getting his life back together. He still remembered the feeling in his chest when he got accepted into the college, like a spark. Now he had something to do, something he wanted to work for. Taehyung, one of his best friends, also got accepted, and because the boy had been living in the town for a couple months before Hoseok, he promised to take good care of him and introduce him to people. Today though, Hoseok wanted to relax. His arms were a bit sore from carrying all the boxes and furniture, and he still had a lot to unpack. He spent some time in his bed, staring at the ceiling, mentally preparing himself to get out from underneath the warm, cozy blanket. But then he had to pee, and he didn't really have any other choice.

His apartment wasn't that big, but it was nice and suitable for a person living alone. Tae had offered to find a roommate for him many times, but he had always rejected the offer. He knew he needed space for himself - Hoseok was a thinker. He thought a lot about stuff, and he also couldn't stand the thought of listening to beds creaking and muffled moans every night in the weekends - as Tae so nicely had informed him about, with unnecessarily many details. Tae had a roommate, some dude from a couple miles away. He came to the city with nothing but a bit of luggage and decided to live there. Now he was a widely known guy, mostly because of his good looks.  
And even though having a roomie might be nice most of the time, Hoseok also liked having some time and space for himself - like this cold morning. Because cold it was. Hella cold.  
He quickly put on some jeans, a T-shirt and a sweater, digging after his slippers in a box full of clothes and shoes. As he stood up and slipped into them, he stopped in front of the mirror, running a hand through his hair. He was definitely a good looking guy. Actually quite attractive if he should say so himself. Tae had told him a million times that he was hot as hell, but Hoseok didn't like to be too selfish - even though he definitely had some confidence in his looks. His clear skin that he had worked so hard on, his dark cherry-red hair and his toned body, muscles strong after a lot of workout and dancing. Because that was what he wanted to do. That was why he was here, soon starting on LCA. He wanted to dance. It was one of the things that made him feel free, feel disconnected from the world and all its troubles and worries. He loved it.

After two hours of listening to the same couple of songs on repeat, sorting and unpacking things from his boxes, his apartment finally started to look like an apartment. Pictures on the walls, carpets, clothes, furniture in the right spots. A smile spread on his lips, and he felt the spark in his chest again. This was gonna be great. He could feel it.

In the afternoon, Tae dropped by again, now joined by his roommate. The boy was older, taller and quite handsome Hoseok must admit. He had a friendly face and some of the broadest shoulders he'd seen in a long time. The boy held his hand out, and Hoseok shook it, presenting himself.  
The tall guy smiled, stealing a glance around the room. "Nice to meet you, Hoseok. Tae wouldn't shut up about how exciting it was that you were moving here, so it's nice finally meeting the legend in person." They both laughed, Tae blushing a bit and hitting his roomie on the arm, the taller boy ignoring it as he continued. "But anyway, I'm Seokjin, But please do call me Jin." Hoseok nodded and closed the door behind the two boys, letting them into his still-not-fully-complete-apartment.  
They chatted back and forth, Hoseok telling Jin about his family and the town he grew up in. It was a small village quite far away, so the city-life scared him a bit. Jin smiled understanding.  
"I get that. I've never really wanted to settle before ... I've loved traveling and meeting new people, it's like I can't get enough." He chuckled. "I'm addicted."  
Tae looked down at the coffee table, fiddling with his cup, and Hoseok noticed the sad expression in his eyes. He looked worried over at him, placing a hand on his arm. "You okay Tae?"  
Tae looked up, his face turning red, laughing. But the laugh was without feeling, without warmth. "I'm fine ... It's just ..." He shrugged and looked down again, the fake laugh long gone.  
Jin looked concerned too, almost guilty. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, finishing Tae's sentence for him. "He's sad that I might leave again. And that's true, I don't think I'll stay here forever." He smiled softly placing an arm around Tae and pulling him close forcefully, chuckling. "But I'd never leave without telling you, you know that Taetae!"  
"Aish!" Tae laughed and pushed the older boy away, his eyes getting their normal playful look back. Hoseok smiled too, seeing the close bond the two boys had. He kinda regretted not getting a roommate for just a second, before remembering Tae's demonstration of the sounds coming from Jin's room on weekends. Then he was a-okay again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ It's Avi again. Thank you for reading second chapter. Sorry if the first few chapters doesn't have that much story, but I think it's important to get to know the characters too. I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and don't worry - Jimin will soon be joining too. ;)) Please tell me feedback, requests or questions in the comments! See ya~✨


	3. Chapter 3

It was a clear, sunny day, the day Hoseok saw him again.  
The trees seemed more lively, the air fresh and slightly cold. Tae had been showing Hoseok around, telling him about all the best cafés, shops and places to hang out. They had met a couple people who had greeted Tae, being very friendly and curious towards Hoseok - and Hoseok started to really like Lilydale. He just hoped the college would live up to his expectations.  
They reached the park, crowded with people. Tae gestured towards the freshly mowed lawns with small groups of people chilling and enjoying the weather. "This is a classic place to hang out. Many students come here in their breaks or just to chill." He shrugged, looking around. "They have some good ice cream here too."  
Hoseok followed Taes eyes to a small ice cream shop, nicely decorated in pastel colors. People waited outside, chatting and ordering ice creams. Hoseok, being quite shy, didn't want to get any closer, even though he did love a good ice cream every once in a while. They continued down the cobbled path, Tae pointing to a small group of girls sitting in the grass and drinking something that looked like milkshakes. "You see that girl with the white shirt? Hooked up with her at some party a while ago. Left her in the morning, and now she's mad as all hell."  
Hoseok looked over at the girls, noticing the girl he was talking about. She was wearing sunglasses, smiling and scrolling on her phone. She seemed quite nice, and Hoseok had a hard time imagining them being enemies. He glanced at Tae, chuckling. "Why'd you leave her?"  
Tae shrugged, kicking a stone on the ground. "It was just ... A one night stand ya know? I didn't want to have anything with her, and most girls get attached so easily." He sighed before his face lit up into a slight smirk. "She was pretty good in bed though."  
Hoseok rolled his eyes, pushing the laughing Tae. They now passed the small ice cream shop, a couple students throwing glances at the new red haired boy in company with Tae. Suddenly Hoseok heard a sound, a laughter sounding like soft silverbells, stopping just as quickly as it started. He turned his head, his eyes suddenly meeting with two dark brown ones. He stopped. It was the boy from a couple nights ago, he was sure. He stood in the shop behind the counter, wearing a mint green apron. His hair was just as soft-looking, bleach blonde with a bit of darkbrown roots, as he remembered it. It fell beautifully over his face, his eyes soft and big, his features delicate. And his lips. A shiver went through Hoseok as the boy quickly returned his gaze to the customer which he was serving, smiling and turning around to grab an ice cream cone. Hoseok could see his toned arms under his T-shirt ... He had to be a workout-fanatic too.  
Tae stared blankly at his friend who had frozen completely in the middle of the path. He waved a hand in front of his eyes, causing Hoseok to blink a few times before coming back to reality.  
"Hey! Hobi! What the hell?"  
Hoseok stared blankly at the younger boy, not knowing what to answer.  
"I ... Uhm, I'm just ... Tired." He said, running a hand through his hair.  
Tae rolled his eyes, clearly not impressed. "It doesn't seem like it. Did you spot a hot girl or what?" He ran his eyes over the girls in front of the shop. "I mean, some of them are quite attractive but ..."  
Hoseok quickly shook his head, starting to walk again, using all power in him to not look back at the blonde boy behind the counter. "No! No, that wasn't it. I mean it, I'm just tired."  
Tae raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

After the park, Tae took him to the school, explaining the quickest route from Hoseok's apartment. The headbuilding was big and old, and campus itself included many different old buildings, mixed with newer ones. They crossed a small lawn, decorated with small spots of blue flowers on both sides of the path. It was all nice and tidy, and Hoseok already liked it. Tae pointed to a big white building. "There's the studios. There's different rooms you can book a couple hours a week for dancing or whatever."  
Hoseok nodded, going up to the building and looking through the windows. "How do you know all this?"  
Tae smirked, leaning against the wall. "I know some peeps."  
Hoseok didn't question it further - he knew Taehyung, and anyone who knew Taehyung knew that if he didn't want to tell something, nothing in the world could make him tell it. He was a mysterious man, Taehyung. Maybe that's why people liked him so much.

After returning to his apartment, Hoseok went straight to bed. He kicked off his shoes and pulled out his laptop, making himself comfortable. Yawning, he checked NoodleBook, a social platform that starting to gain quite a lot of popularity. Suddenly, his heart started beating faster - there, right there, he saw him, bleach blonde, soft eyes staring back at him, a smirk on his lips. He was a recommended person. Why, Hoseok did not know. Maybe Tae knew him? Biting his lip and acting without thinking, he clicked in on his profile, mouse lingering right above the Send a friend request-button. He stared back into the boys eyes, eyes darted across his profile.  
Park Jimin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo~ Hope you enjoyed that chapter. ;)) I would like to know if the length of the chapters are good, or if they're too short ... So please leave a comment with some feedback and stuff, or if you have any questions etc. See ya~✨


	4. Chapter 4

Hoseok took a deep breath and shut down his computer. This was ridiculous. He didn't know the boy, haven't even spoken to him. He'd just seen him literally two times, and he probably had a ratchet personality too!  
He put his laptop on the nightstand, staring into nothing for a while. He didn't understand anything. It wasn't a crush, was it? Was it possible to get a crush on a person without even knowing exactly how their voice sounded? And also ... He wasn't gay. He was very straight, he'd always been sure. But a guy could adore another guys very good looks in a totally not gay, very straight, no homo-kinda way right? Right?

Now that Hoseok new his name, Park Jimin, Hoseok couldn't really get it out of his mind. He wish he'd never seen his profile, and now he even caught himself looking for the bleach blonde hair everywhere he went. He was afraid to go back to the park, to the ice cream shop, out of fear that he actually see him again. He didn't know how he'd react. He couldn't stop wondering why he even got eye contact with the boy ... Was he looking his way too? Or was it just a coincidence? So many thoughts started taking up space in his head, and he'd only been in town for around two weeks. He also wondered if Jimin would be going to LCA as well ... If so, Hoseok definitely had some planning and thinking to do. He was nervous about telling Tae about his thoughts, as he didn't know if he'd judge or tease him.  
Hoseok sighed as he took another sip of his coffee, staring out the window at the soft, bright weather. He kinda wish he'd never seen that bleach blonde boy.  
Suddenly, his door got slammed open, probably leaving another mark in his walls.  
"Hobi! Get out of your cave and be social!"  
Hoseok looked away from the window as Tae entered the kitchen. He stopped in the middle of the room, staring down at Hoseok. "Damn, are you stoned or just tired?"  
Hoseok couldn't help but laugh, getting up to put his cup next to the sink. "I'm fine Tae, I was just thinking about stuff."  
Tae rolled his eyes leaning back against the counter. "Mhm, sure. Can I have whatever you're smoking please, thank you very much." Hoseok chuckled, not really sharing the other boys energy. "I'm serious, I didn't smoke anything. And you know there's something called knocking right?"  
"Yes, but knocking is for losers." Tae smirked, turning around to open and inspect Hoseok's fridge. "Ya got anything interesting in here?"  
Hoseok ignored his question, crossing his arms. "Why are you here?"  
Tae turned around again, a hurt look in his face. "What? A bro can't visit his bro without a reason?!"  
Hoseok raised an eyebrow, knowing Tae's talent for overacting.  
The younger boy sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, jeez. I came here to inform you that we're going to a party tonight."  
"A party? I don't think so." Hoseok liked parties, but he knew how crazy Tae could get - and the thought of Tae's definition of a party scared him a bit.  
"Whaaat?" Tae exclaimed, a disappointed look in his eyes. "Why do you always have to be so boring? We're going to that party, there's nothing you can do about it." He slammed the door to the fridge again, turning to the door and walking out of the kitchen, yelling back at Hoseok. "Jin will be joining too. Be ready at seven, and we'll go there together!"  
And with yet another slam, he was gone.  
Hoseok leaned back against the counter, his head hitting the overhead cabins. He let out a sigh. He knew he should start getting to know some people, but he'd been an introvert most of his life. He didn't have a very pleasant middle school experience, and since then he'd always been nervous when introduced to people. Him moving to Lilydale had opened an opportunity for him to start over, and so far it haven't been that bad. He was nervous but excited about the college, which started in around two weeks time. He hoped it'd be everything he wished it would.

At 45 minutes past six, Hoseok changed from his comfy sweatpants to some ripped jeans, pulling a black shirt over his head. He had no idea what kind of party this was, but with this outfit it was hard to go wrong. He catches himself in wondering if maybe Jimin would be there - but quickly shook the thought out of his head. As he adjusted his hair and slipped on some sneakers, his door got slammed open, making him jump out of surprise. He sighed heavily as he grabbed his coat and keys. "Tae, do you have to do that every damn time?"  
As he turned around he saw ate standing with a bright smile, next to Jin, his roommate, who honestly looked a bit confused. Hoseok froze. "Oh ... Uhm, I mean, welcome! And hi Jin ..." Jin laughed, turning around and exiting the apartment. "Hello to you too Hoseok!" He called over his shoulder. Tae chuckled and took a step aside. "Ladies first~"  
Hoseok rolled his eyes, this boy was too much sometimes. He hit him on the arm on his way outside.  
As all other night before, the weather was significantly colder than in the daytime. It was still early in the evening, and it wasn't that dark yet. Jin went over to a nice black car, opening the door. "Tae convinced me to drive." He told Hoseok with a mysterious smile.  
They got in, and Jin started the car, pulling out and turning at a corner. Tae sat in the front seat, barely being able to sit still. "This is gonna be so fun you guys!"  
Hoseok looked out the window from the backseat, getting a glimpse of the corner where he first saw Jimin, that first night in Lilydale. He laughed at Tae's excitement, leaning a bit forward to ask Jin, "What did he take?"  
Jin laughed and shook his head. "I have no idea, it's probably just an error in his brain or somethin'."  
Tae hit the older boy, pouting. "You guys are mean. Be a little positive, this is gonna be great!"  
"I didn't say it wasn't gonna be great." Jin said with a smirk, his eyes on the road.  
They sat in silence for a while, Tae still a bit upset. But it was quickly forgotten as he lit up, the sound of heavy base streaming from an apartment as Jin pulled into a parking spot and shut down the car.  
"Here we are!" Tae said with a bright smile, quickly opening the door and exiting the car.  
As Hoseok left the car, he took a look at the apartment. It looked like any other house, slightly bigger maybe. The walls were a creamy white, purple light streaming from the windows, moving as silhouettes passed them. “Who’s house is this? Are they hosting the party?” Hoseok asked.  
Tae nodded, waiting for Jin to get out. “Yep. It’s some dude Jungkook I met a while ago - seemed to like me a lot and invited me. He’s the host, and his roommate too, Park Jimin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a way to end it haha~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It’s a bit longer than the others, and I’d like to know which length you guys prefer? See ya~✨


	5. Chapter 5

Hoseok froze. He didn't know how to react. If Jimin was one of the hosts of the party, he'd of course be there. Should he talk to him? What should he say? “Hey, I know we've never talked, but I thought you were very hot, and I've been seeing you a couple times around town. I also found your profile on NoodleBook, and I haven't been able to think about anything else for the past week, and I know you don't know my name but I already know yours sooo - what's up?” How could he not come off as a total creep??  
He took a deep breath. "Oh ... Uhm, okay." He didn't know what to say. Tae had no idea of any of this, and he certainly did not know how to tell him about it.  
How could he be so unlucky? He saw some pretty guy once, and suddenly he kept coming back. And of course the universe couldn't stop there, now Tae knew his roommate, and probably him too.  
Jin got out of the car, running a hand through his hair. "What're you waiting for? Lets go get drunk." He said casually, putting his keys in his pockets and walking up to the house.

The music was louder inside, but not too loud to not being able to hear anything. There was a slight smell of smoke, and the living room seemed quite crowded. Perhaps Hoseok didn't even have to worry about Jimin. He could just avoid him if he spotted the bleach blonde hair, and call it a day.  
He made his way through the crowd, keeping close to Tae. He still knew no one in the city other than the younger boy and his roommate, even though he'd been out a lot. He just wasn't good at making new friends, even though he really wanted to be. As he made sure to stay by Tae's side, Hoseok kept an eye out for the bleach blonde hair. He saw a couple girls with blonde hair, making him panic a bit before realizing their hair length. Luckily, he saw nothing to Jimin until Tae stopped. He turned around and pulled a guy over to them, introducing him to Hoseok after greeting him with a hug. "This is Kooks! Kooks this is Hobi, or, if you wanna be fancy and shit, Hoseok." He chuckled, and the other boy laughed. He was quite tall and muscular, but had a friendly face.  
He shook Hoseok's hand. "Hey, I'm Jungkook. Welcome!"  
Hoseok nodded and thanked him, then headed to the kitchen with Tae to get some drinks.

The night was going good, Hoseok spending most of it in the kitchen where the music was more muted, making it easier to hear what each other was saying. He leaned against the counter, taking a sip of his beer. Tae had introduced him to one of his other friends, a girl who knew Jungkook very well. Her name was Dahyun, and she was in the kitchen too, as well as a group of other people, including Jungkook. Tae and Jin was somewhere in the living room, Tae probably well on his way to getting way too drunk.  
Dahyun reached over besides Hoseok, grabbing a handful of chips from a bowl and stuffing them in her mouth with a satisfied look in her eyes. Hoseok chuckled. She looked over at him, crunching on the chips before clearing her throat and asking: "So, what brought you to Lilydale? Not The Fighters I can imagine." Lilydale Fighters was a soccer team, known for being pretty horrible players.  
"Nah." Hoseok said with a grin. "Don't worry. I'm here for LCA."  
Dahyun raised an eyebrow, smiling brightly. "Really? Woah, me too. Dancing."  
They both hyped up about their shared activity, talking about style, education and tips, excitedly telling about their experiences.

Dahyun was fun and outgoing, and the conversation never went dry. Jungkook joined in when they started talking about piercings and tattoos, telling them how he'd always wanted a lip piercing.  
"Go for it!" Dahyun exclaimed. "YOLO am I right!"  
Jungkook and Hoseok laughed, Jungkook nodding. "You're right, you're right. I guess I'm just bad at commitment." He emptied his beer, putting the can down on the counter.  
"Me too." Hoseok added. "But I think lip piercings are awesome. I think you should do it."  
Dahyun agreed, and Jungkook smiled and said he'd think about it. The conversation went on, and as the alcohol got to Hoseok, he relaxed more. People were nice, and he hadn't seen Jimin yet.  
But of course he wouldn't get that lucky.  
Just as he was about to tell them the story of how he almost got a drunk tattoo of a goat on his wrist, he saw him. He stepped into the kitchen, and Hoseok could feel his stomach turn. His stunning blonde hair parted in the middle, eyes looking like they had a bit of dark red eyeshadow on. His eyes skimming the room, Hoseok pausing mid sentence and feeling like time stood still. As Dahyun snapped him back to reality, he stuttering finished his sentence, not being able to take his eyes off the boy who now went to the fridge. He was wearing black ripped jeans and a red T-shirt, colors matching well with his blonde hair. He was stunning.  
Jungkook noticed Hoseok's attention shifting, and looked over his shoulder, to notice his roommate pulling a can out of the fridge. Hoseok panicked internally as Jungkook called him over, Jimin making his way towards them with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really enjoying writing this story, so I hope y'all like it. See ya~✨


End file.
